Seguindo em Frente
by Luana Taisho
Summary: Kagome achava que sua vida era um mar-de-rosas. Mas o que acontece quando seu castelo de cristal quebra e ela vê que a pessoa que mais amava a traiu, e quem ela pensava que a odiava a espera-va o tempo todo
1. Seguindo em frente

**N.A.: Inu-Yasha não me pertence (infelizmente). Qualquer semelhança com a vida real é mera conhecidência. Essa é minha primeira fanfiction então por favor espero que gostem.**

**Capitulo 1 :** **SEGUINDO EM FRENTE**

**Kagome Nishina tinha 20 anos e estava fazendo faculdade de Moda. Ela era ótima e também sabia desenhar. Kagome estava namorando Inuyasha Ookari. Ele estuda na mesma faculdade que ela, mais o curso era de desenho.**

**Hoje faz 2 anos que Kagome e Inuyasha estão namorando, Kagome pretende ir ao shopping depois das aulas para comprar um presente para Inuyasha.**

**Kag: Oi amor. Kagome chega por trás de Inuyasha o agarra e lhe da um sorriso.**

**Inu: Oi kags. Inuyasha devolve o abraço e lhe da um beijo.**

**Kag: Vejo-te mais tarde. Kagome diz isso e sai correndo para ir ao shopping.**

**Kagome entra no seu carro citroen ds3 preto, liga ele e da partida logo para o shopping. Depois de 25 minutos Kagome chega ao estacionamento do shopping, estaciona seu carro e entra para comprar um presente para Inuyasha.**

**Olhando para todas as lojas Kagome a vista uma loja de antiguidades e entra para dar uma olhada.**

**Vendedor: Boa Tarde Srta deseja alguma coisa.**

**Kagome a vista uma espada e lembra que Inuyasha adora espadas.**

**Kag: Quanto está. Diz ela apontando para a espada.**

**Vendedor: Custa R$ 250,00.**

**Kag: Eu vou levá-la. Kagome tira o cartão de crédito e entrega ao Vendedor que já estava embrulhando a espada. O vendedor devolve o cartão e entrega a espada que agora era de Kagome.**

**Kagome vai direto para o estacionamento entra em seu carro, coloca a espada no banco traseiro e vai para casa tomar um banho para encontrar Inuyasha. Ela só espera que ele não tenha esquecido. Porque ela queria saber o que ele lhe daria de presente.**

**Com um sorriso no rosto Kagome entra em casa correndo, passa por sua mãe e vai direto para seu quarto, pega uma calça preta jeans e uma blusa branca e uma jaqueta jeans. Ela entra no banheiro toma um banho rápido, coloca a roupa nova que tinha comprado há alguns dias para usar hoje e desce as escadas para fazer um lanche.**

**Kagome esta de volta ao seu carro e vai atrás de Inuyasha. Ela vai fazer uma surpresa para ele em sua casa. Ela só não queria ter que encontrar com Sesshoumaru o meio-irmão de Inuyasha. Ele era lindo parecido com Inuyasha tinha cabelos longos e prateados e olhos dourados mais ele tinha a aparência mais adulta e tinha sempre um olhar frio, ele devia ter uns 23 anos.**

**Ela sai do carro vai em direção as escadas e toca a campainha.**

**Sessh: O que você quer aqui rapariga. Disse Sesshoumau no seu tom frio e monótono.**

**Kag: Vim ver Inuyasha, e meu nome não é rapariga é KAGOME. Disse ela dando mais ênfase no nome.**

**Sessh: Não perca seu tempo Inuyasha ainda não chegou mais se quiser entrar é só esperar. Disse Sesshoumaru desbloqueando a porta e dando passagem para Kagome entrar.**

**Kag: Obrigada.**

**Sessh: Pelo menos vê se faz silencio estou resolvendo negócios. Sesshoumaru ria por dentro porque sabia que ia acontecer muita coisa ainda hoje.**

**Já passava das 23:00 da noite e Kagome estava pronta para ir embora quando Inuyasha chegou. Por um instante ela estava contente até que ela percebeu que ele não estava sozinho. Ele estava se beijando e agarando outra garota.**

**Kag: INUYASHA. Disse ela chorando.**

**Ela não podia acreditar ele havia traído ela no dia de aniversario deles, sabe-se La quantas vezes ele a havia traído.**

**Inuyasha olhou para onde vinha a voz e ficou chocado ao ver Kagome em sua casa.**

**Inu: Kags..é.. me desculpa eu. Inuyasha não conseguia continuar Kagome havia batido na cara dele e jogou o presente para ele.**

**Kag: Inuyasha está tudo acabado, nunca mais olhe na minha cara e não fale mais comigo.**

**Com isso Kagome deu uma olhada na garota que estava com ele e não o soltava e deu mais uma olhada na sala e percebeu Sesshoumaru. Ela sabia que Ele tinha feito isso de propósito, ela estava com raiva dele mais sabia que isso era bom, para ela saber quem era Inuyasha de verdade.**

**Inu: Há então vai logo não preciso de você eu tenho a Cléa comigo.**

**Kagome deu de ombros e sai correndo em direção ao carro para não se molhar, pois estava chovendo. Ela ia para casa com o coração partido e odiando a si mesma por ser tão burra. Pois Amanhã seria um dia difícil.**

**Kagome entra em seu quarto e se joga em sua cama chorando.**

**Kag: QUE ÓDIOOOO. Disse gritando.**

**Kag: Porque Inuyasha, porque você tinha que fazer isso comigo.**

**Kagome não agüentava mais e desmaiou de sono e dormiu profundamente.**

**Era 6:30 e Kagome estava acordada tomando seu banho ela iria para faculdade, e teria que enfrentar Inuyasha.**

**Chegando ao estacionamento Kagome pega sua mochila e entra na faculdade, e logo é recebida por sua melhor amiga Julia.**

**Ju: Oi amiga, eu fiquei sabendo o que aconteceu, como você está.**

**Kag: Eu não acredito que ele fez isso. Disse ela abraçando a amiga e indo pra sua sala. Andando pelo corredor ela viu o que não queria ver Inuyasha e Cléa. Ela só não entendia o que essa garota estava fazendo ali.**

**Kagome entrou em sua sala e percebeu as fofocas mais não ligou. Ela queria que acaba-se a aula para poder ir na casa de Julia só não poderia sair muito tarde, porque era muito perigoso esse lugar. Mais já que hoje era o ultimo dia de aula. Pelo menos ela receberia logo seu diploma.**

**Enquanto isso**

**Sesshoumaru pensava que Inuyasha era muito burro de trocar Kagome por Cléa. Não quer dizer que ele goste de Kagome, é que ela é mais bonita que Cléa só isso.**

**Sessh: Eu não tenho tempo para pensar nessas coisas. Disse ele pegando suas chaves e entrando no seu carro. Já estava ficando tarde.**

**Ele tinha que resolver algumas coisas em uma parte da cidade que era perigosa.**

**Sesshoumaru deu partida e depois de uma hora e meia ele chegou aonde tinha que resolver alguns negócios.**

**Sesshoumaru se encontra com alguns caras e entra em um edifício la eles passam horas conversando e resolvendo problemas. Quando Sesshoumaru saia do prédio ele viu uma mulher e sabia quem era ela mais não sabia o porquê dela estar aqui nesta área. Sesshoumaru começou a seguir-la só para descobrir o por que.**

**Kagome andava rápido porque já tinha passado da hora dela. Até que percebeu que estava sendo seguida por 5 homens, ela tentou correr mais um a agarrou pelo braço e a jogou em cima de um carro enquanto isso os outros 4 ficavam de vigia caso alguém aparecesse.**

**Sesshoumaru percebeu o que estava acontecendo e sem exitar foi para cima dos homens mais não conseguia alcançar Kagome.**

**Kag: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.**

**O homem começou a rasgar a roupa de Kagome.**

**Kag: NÃOOOOOOO POR FAVOR PARE, SOCORRO. Disse Kagome gritando e chorando.**

**Sesshoumaru perdeu a cabeça e acabou com os quatros em 2 segundos, e foi logo para cima do ultimo homem que parecia o chefe da gangue.**

**Sessh: Solte-a. Disse ele acertando o homem que caiu inconsciente.**

**Kag: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh.**

**Kagome chorava muito, ela estava assustada e com muito medo.**

**Sesshoumaru viu que ela estava sem roupa e tirou seu sobretudo e colocou nela e apegou em estilo noiva.**

**Sessh: Shhhh fique calma, eu estou aqui. Disse ele passando a mão no rosto dela.**

**Kag: Ob..rig...ada Sesshoumaru. Disse ela entre dentes, tremendo.**

**Sesshoumaru estava com muita raiva da aqueles caras, eles não podem fazer isso principalmente com sua Kagome. Sesshoumaru se repreendeu ela não era sua, mais ele queria que ela fosse. Sesshoumaru sempre achou Kagome bonita mais nunca admitiu principalmente por causa de Inuyasha, e por isso sempre se afastou dela, mais agora ele faria de tudo para conquistá-la.**

**Ele percebeu que ela dormiu em seus braços e levou-la para seu carro e ia direto para sua casa já que Inuyasha se mudou para um apartamento com Cléa.**

**Passou-se uma hora e meia de volta para casa, mais Sesshoumaru havia chegado, abrindo a porta ele pegou Kagome nos braços e depois fechou a porta e foi em direção as escadas que dava na porta de entrada de sua casa.**

**Ele abriu e depois que estava dentro a fechou e foi direto para seu quarto e depositou Kagome com todo cuidado em sua cama e a cobriu, antes de ir embora, ele passou sua mão suavemente pelo seu rosto, para não acorda la, quando ele estava indo uma mão agarrou seu pulso e ele olhou para trás para Ver Kagome ainda com os olhos assustados e com medo.**

**Kag: Por..fav..or..não..me.. ela quase sussurrando.**

**Sessh: Eu prometo que eu não vou te deixar.**

**Com isso Sesshoumaru deitou-se do lado dela e a abraçou. No começo Kagome se sentiu estranha mais depois se acostumou. Ela já gostava de Sesshoumaru mais ele sempre demonstrou ódio por ela mais agora ela não sabe o que esta sentindo.**

**Kag: Você jura mesmo.**

**Sessh: Sim eu juro. Kagome preciso te dizer uma coisa.**

**Kag: O que?**

**Sessh: EU TE AMO. Disse ele capturando seus lábios e dando um beijo.**

**Essa palavra Kagome sempre quis ouvir. Ela ainda não acreditava que Sesshoumaru estava beijando ela mais correspondeu o beijo.**

**Sesshoumaru percebeu que ela o correspondeu e foi mais afundo explorando cada canto de sua boca. Sesshoumaru começou a traçar sua mão pela suas costas dando leves arranhões e se lembrou que ela ainda estava só de sobretudo e parou o beijo, querendo saber o que ela diria.**

**Kagome estava sem fôlego, ela não acreditava que estava beijando Sesshoumaru.**

**Kag: EU TAMBEM TE AMO, eu só ficava com Inuyasha por que ele dizia que me amava e eu pensei que também o amava, mais era só como amigo, eu sempre gostei de você mais eu pensava que você me odiava.**

**Sessh: Eu queria me afastar de você porque você estava com meu meio-irmão.**

**Sessh: Eu sei que pode ser rápido de mais, mas você aceita ser minha namorada e depois se casar comigo?**

**Kagome estava chocada mais respondeu rápido.**

**Kag: É claro que eu aceito. Ela deu um beijo e ele correspondeu.**

**Kagome começou atirar a roupa de Seshoumaru e ele tirou o sobretudo, Kagome passava as mãos entre os fio de cabelos de Sesshoumaru e depois agarrou sua nuca para aprofundar o beijo, Sesshoumaru começou a descer os beijos para o pescoço,e depois voltou para sua boca.**

**Sessh: Você tem certeza que quer continuar com isso. Kagome respondeu que sim.(Ai a continuação é de vocês).**

**N.A.: Esse é o primeiro capitulo espero que gostem, o segundo deve sair rápido também. Até o próximo Capitulo. **


	2. Para ser Feliz

** Capitulo 2 : Para ser Feliz**

**Kagome começa acordar, e tenta se levantar mais não consegue porque tem um braço em sua cintura e sua perna esta entrelaçada em outra, ai ela percebeu que era Sesshoumaru. Ela voltou pro seu lugar mais agora virada para ele. Ela começa a tocar seu rosto e depois seu ombro e percebe que ele estava olhando para ela.**

**Kag: Desculpe-me se te acordei. Disse ela com um sorriso.**

**Sessh: Não precisa eu já estava acordado. Disse dando um beijo cheio de amor e ternura.**

**Kagome correspondeu o beijo e lhe deu um forte abraço.**

**Kag: Obrigada Sesshoumaru por ontem, sem você eu não estaria aqui agora. Disse ela tentando segurar as lágrimas.**

**Sessh: Eu sempre vou te salvar, vou sempre estar ao seu lado. Disse-lhe limpando as lágrimas antes que caíssem.**

**Sessh: Vamos tomar um banho. Disse ele levantando e levando-a nos braços.**

**Kagome no começo ficou meio vermelha mais foi com ele.**

**Depois de alguns minutos os dois saíram e colocaram suas roupas. Sesshoumaru emprestou uma blusa e uma cueca dele para ela já que ela não tinha roupa.**

**Ele a levou para cozinha e preparou um delicioso café da manha.**

**Kag: Está uma delicia, não sabia que você cozinhava.**

**Sessh: Obrigada, eu aprendi a cozinhar num curso que eu fiz.**

**Sessh: Kagome eu sei que esta sendo rápido de mais, mais você quer vir morar aqui.**

**Kag: Eu não sei se não for te atrapalhar.**

**Sessh: Então daqui a pouco vamos para sua casa para você pegar suas roupas e seus objetos.**

**Kag: Tão rápido assim?**

**Sessh: É porque eu não vou agüentar ficar longe de você. Disse ele se levantando e dando um beijo de tirar fôlego.**

**Kagome vestiu uma calça de Sesshoumaru e foram para o carro dele.**

**Kagome entra em sua casa e logo em seguida entra Sesshoumaru. Kagome vai ate seu quarto abre o guarda-roupa pega algumas roupas e se vira para falar com Sesshoumaru.**

**Kag: Espera aqui que eu volto em alguns minutos. Disse ela com um sorriso e indo em direção ao banheiro.**

**Sesshoumaru esperou na sala ate que viu Kagome já arrumada, ela era com certeza uma mulher linda.**

**Sessh: Você esta linda. Disse indo em sua direção e dando lhe um beijo.**

**Kagome ficou meio vermelha, mais o beijou com a mesma intensidade.**

**Kag: Obrigada.**

**Sessh: Você vai querer levar o que?**

**Kag: As minhas roupas e algumas coisinhas. Eu vou falar com minha mãe para ver se ela quer vir morar aqui.**

**Sessh: Ok.**

**Eles ficaram umas 2 horas arrumando mais estava tudo pronto 3 malas e uma bolsa. Antes de ir embora Kagome ligou para sua mãe.**

**Sakura: Alô.**

**Kag: Oi mãe tudo bem.**

**Sakura: Oh minha filha quanto tempo.**

**Kag: Mãe, eu queria saber se a senhora ou meu irmão poderiam ficar com a minha casa?**

**Sakura: Por quê?**

**Kag: É porque eu vou morar com meu noivo.**

**Sakura: Noivo? Parabéns minha filha, sua mãe está tão feliz, pode deixar que eu cuido de sua casa.**

**Kag: Obrigada mamãe.**

**Com isso Kagome se despediu de sua mãe. E se virou para Sesshoumaru.**

**Kag: Vamos?**

**Sessh: Sim.**

**Sesshoumaru pegou 2 malas e Kagome pegou 1 mala e a bolsa e foram em direção ao carro de Sesshoumaru. Eles botaram as malas na parte de trás do carro.**

**Kag: Sesshoumaru mais eu tenho que pegar meu carro.**

**Sessh: Depois eu mando alguém buscar seu carro, eu não quero mais você naquele lugar sozinha ok.**

**Kag: ok obrigado Sesshy.**

**Sessh: Sesshy?**

**Kag: Sim um apelido. Disse a ele com um sorriso.**

**Sessh: Então ta bom Kags. Disse com um sorriso malicioso.**

**Kagome entrou no carro junto com Sesshoumaru, depois ela se virou e deu um beijo nele e os dois ficaram assim por um tempo ate pararem para respirar porque estavam sem fôlego.**

**Quando Sesshoumaru e Kagome chegaram em casa ele a levou para seu quarto e lhe mostrou aonde ela poderia guardar suas roupas junto com as dele, e uma penteadeira para ela.**

**Kag: Obrigada Sesshoumaru.**

**Sessh: Você sabe que eu te amo.**

**Sessh: Kagome você quer ser minha secretaria na minha empresa.**

**Kag: Sim, mais eu não sou muito boa mais vou me esforçar obrigada de novo.**

**Sessh: Amanha agente começa, ok.**

**Kag: Sim.**

**Sessh: Vamos quero te levar a um lugar. Ele disse pondo um lençoa em seu olhos.**

**Kag: Que lugar. Ela disse curiosa.**

**Sessh: É uma surpresa.**

**Sesshoumaru levou Kagome para o seu carro. Depois de alguns minutos Sesshoumaru parou o carro e abriu a porta para Kagome e pegou sua mão.**

**Sessh: Chegamos, eu vou tirar o lenço mais continua com os olhos fechados.**

**Sesshoumaru tirou o lenço e continuou a levar Kagome.**

**Sessh: Pode abrir.**

**Kagome abriu os olhos e viu uma linda cachoeira.**

**Kag: Sesshoumaru é muito lindo.**

**Sessh: Eu vinha aqui quando eu era criança.**

**Kag: Obrigada.**

**Sessh: Vamos entrar.**

**Kag: Mais não trouxemos roupas de banho.**

**Sesshoumaru começou a tirar a blusa e depois a calça e ficou de cueca, e Kagome não tirava os olhos desse homem maravilhoso, e ele era dela. Ela começou a fazer o mesmo tirou sua blusa e sua calça e ficou só de calçinha e sutiã. Eles deram as mãos e pularam dentro da cachoeira.**

**Kag: Ai que delicia essa água esta geladinha.**

**Sessh: Eu sabia que você ia gostar.**

**Ele se aproximou dela e ficou a poucos centímetros e os dois ficaram se olhando, e Sesshoumaru agarrou Kagome e a beijou e ela retribuiu apaixonadamente. Eles mergulharam e ficaram meia hora na cachoeira ate que saíram por que estava começando a ficar frio.**

**Sessh: Vamos já esta ficando tarde e a água esta ficando fria já são 21:25.**

**Kag: Ok.**

**Eles começaram a se vestir e foram para casa.**

**Kag: Hoje foi o melhor dia da minha vida Sesshoumaru principalmente por estar com você.**

**Eles chegaram e foram direto pro banheiro depois do banho Sesshoumaru botou uma cueca preta e Kagome botou uma lingerie preta de seda.**

**Sesshoumaru não se controlou e lhe deu um beijo profundo, ela estava divina.**

**Sessh: Olha o que você faz comigo Kagome, você esta linda de mais. Eles continuaram e foram dormir.**

**N.A.: Esse é meu segundo Capítulo espero que estejam gostando. Talvez demore um pouco para eu postar porque tenho que estudar para as provas mais vou fazer o Maximo para não atrasar.**


	3. Noivos ou Separados

**Capitulo 3 – Noivos ou Separados**

**Os dois já estavam de pé. Sesshoumaru estava usando um terno preto e o cabelo em um alto rabo de cavalo. Kagome estava usando um blazer preto com riscos branco e uma saia de cintura alta preta e uma blusa azul por de baixo do blazer, o cabelo em um coque, brincos de safira azul e uma leve maquiagem.**

**Sessh: Você esta pronta? Disse ele a abraçando por trás.**

**Kag: Sim, e você.**

**Sessh: Também estou pronto, vamos.**

**Kagome e Sesshoumaru foram para o carro**

**Kag: Você tem certeza que quer eu trabalhando com você?**

**Sessh: Claro, quero você sempre ao meu lado. Disse ele dando um beijo e dando partida.**

**Depois de uma hora de viagem, eles chegaram ao um grande edifício. Eles saíram do carro e foram e direção ao escritório. Eles foram para o ultimo andar. Na entrada tinha um hall e uma grande sala no final, que devia ser de Sesshoumaru.**

**Sessh: Voce vai ficar. Disse ele apontando para uma mesa grande e espaçosa no hall.**

**Kag: Então a sua sala deve ser aquela. Disse apontando para o final do hall.**

**Sessh: Sim, qualquer coisa que eu precisar eu vou ligar pro seu telefone. Disse ele mostrando aonde esta o telefone.**

**Sesshoumaru foi para seu escritório, ele tinha muita papelada para resolver. Kagome foi até sua mesa colocou sua pasta em cima e olhou a bela vista que o hall tinha. Dava para ver as ruas movimentadas, os cafezinhos cheios, as pessoas super ocupadas e era só 9:20 da manhã. Kagome foi ate a maquina de café que tinha no cantinho da sala e vou to para sua mesa.**

**Kag: Parece que o primeiro dia vai ser bastante longo. Disse sussurrando.**

**Kag: Tenho que terminar logo estes relatórios.**

**Kagome ouve um barulho e olha para o elevador. Do elevador sai uma mulher bem arrumada, com um batom super vermelho, um blazer e saia vermelho e uma blusa branca por baixo. Por um momento Kagome sentiu inveja dela. A mulher entrou e foi em direção a ela.**

**Kagu: Você deve ser _a __nova secretaria_. Eu sou Kagura a secretaria do sócio (Miroki) do Senhor Sesshoumaru. Falando ironicamente a nova secretaria.**

**Kag: Muito prazer eu sou Kagome. A senhorita deseja alguma coisa.**

**Kagu: Quero falar com Senhor Sesshoumaru.**

**Kag: Só um momento.**

**Kagome foi até a sala de Sesshoumaru, bateu na porta até que ouviu entre.**

**Kag: Sesshoumaru a secretária Kagura deseja falar com o senhor. Disse sentindo do se estranha por chamá-lo de Senhor, mais teria que se acostumar já que estavam num local de trabalho**

**Sessh: Mande-a entrar. Sesshoumaru riu internamente com Kagome chamando ele de Senhor.**

**Kagome voltou ao seu lugar.**

**Kag: Kagura você pode entrar.**

**Kagura olhou Kagome de cima a baixo deu um sorrisinho cínico e entrou.**

**Kagu: Parece que você encontrou mais uma Garotinha por ai para me substituir, mais você não vai conseguir, e que nome mais feio, Kagome.**

**Sesshoumaru se levantou imediatamente e foi em direção a Kagura olhando a com ódio.**

**Sessh: Olhe como você fala _Kagura, _Kagome se você não sabe é minha noiva. E não admitirei que você fale mal dela. Disse o nome Kagura com nojo.**

**Kagura ficou extremamente irritada.**

**Kagu: Como você ousa me trocar por aquela vaga.**

**Kagura não consegue terminar o que ia dizer, porque Sesshoumaru a prensou na parede apertando seu pescoço.**

**Sessh: Nunca mais diga isso ou eu acabo com você, me de logo a papelada que eu tenho que assinar, e o nosso caso já acabou a mais de um ano e foi só uma solto Kagura que caiu de joelhos e pegou os papeis do chão. Kagura passou a mão no pescoço e se levanta.**

**Kagu: Você vai me pagar caro Sesshoumaru. Dizendo isso sai da sala e vai em direção a Kagome.**

**Kagu: Você não vai tirar o Sesshoumaru de mim. Com isso ela da um tapa na cara de Kagome.**

**Kagome cai no chão e coloca a mão sobre o rosto sem entender nada se levanta e da um tapa em Kagura.**

**Kag: Você esta louca.**

**Kagu: Você que esta se pensa que vai tirar Sesshoumaru de mim. Se você não sabe eu e Sesshoumaru já tivemos um caso.**

**Kag: Se vocês já tiveram não me importa, por que isso foi no passado e agora ele esta comigo.**

**Kagura se irrita e empurra Kagome na parede e aperta seu pescoço. Kagome começa a sentir falta de ar mais consegue se livrar de Kagura só que ela começa a chutar sua barriga. Kagome puxa a perna de Kagura que cai sentada. Kagome vai pra cima de Kagura e as duas continuam a se bater. Kagura agora esta por cima de Kagome apertando seu pescoço. Nenhuma das duas percebeu o telefone tocando.**

**Sesshoumaru estava ficando impaciente. Kagome não atendia a droga do telefone. Sesshoumaru ia em direção a porta quando escutou gritos e saiu correndo até que viu Kagura apertando o pescoço da sua amada. Sesshoumaru foi para cima de Kagura morrendo de ódio e a jogou na parede. Kagura coloca a mão na cabeça sentindo muita dor.**

**Kagu: Porque fez isso Sesshoumaru.**

**Sesshoumaru pega seu celular e chama os seguranças.**

**Sessh: Você esta demitida Kagura, e nunca mais ponha os pés aqui.**

**Dois seguranças entram no hall.**

**Sessh: Levem essa mulher daqui e chamem a policia para prendê-la por bater na minha secretaria. E não deixe mais essa mulher entrar nesta empresa.**

**Seguranças: Sim senhor Sesshoumaru. Eles pegaram Kagura pelo braço e a levaram para policia.**

**Kagome estava com muita dificuldade de respirar e sentia muita dor no abdômen. Ela tentava se levantar mais não conseguia por causa da dor. Sesshoumaru se abaixo e pegou ela em seus braços e a levou para sua sala. Ele a colocou deitada no sofá que tinha em seu escritório.**

**Sessh: Você esta sentindo muita dor. Disse passando a mão em seus cabelos.**

**Kag:Só um pouco. Disse ofegante.**

**Sessh: Quer que eu chame um medico?**

**Kag: Não precisa não, acho que passa em alguns minutos.**

**Sessh: Vou pegar um copo d'água para você.**

**Sesshoumaru saiu da sala e ligou pro seu amigo e sócio Miroki.**

**Miroki: Alô**

**Sessh: Alô Miroki.**

**Miroki: Oi Sesshoumaru, você sabe se minha secretaria ainda esta ai ela esta atrasada.**

**Sessh: É isso mesmo que eu quero falar com você, eu demiti Kagura por faltar com respeito comigo e por agredir minha noiva que é a mais nova secretaria.**

**Miroki: Ah ótimo vou ter que procurar outra secretaria, mais pelo menos me livrei de Kagura ela me estressava muito. Meus Parabéns mais quando você ficou noivo?**

**Sessh: Ah dois dias. Só queria te avisar isso e já providenciei uma nova secretaria para você o nome dela é Sango ela estava estagiando ah mais ou menos um mês.**

**Miroki: Ok ,pelo menos tenho uma nova secretaria. Ele disse isso rindo.**

**Sessh: Ok. Com isso ele desligou o telefone.**

**Sesshoumaru foi e pegou um copo d'água e voltou para sala. Quando entrou Kagome não estava mais deitada ela estava sentada olhando para ele.**

**Sessh: Trouxe uma água, se sente melhor?**

**Kag: Obrigada, to melhor.**

**Kagome pegou o copo e bebeu a água devagar.**

**Sessh: Eu não vou deixar ela chegar mais perto de você.**

**Ele se sentou ao lado dela e a abraçou.**

**Passaram-se 3 semanas desde a briga de Kagura com Kagome. Kagome já conhecia metade da Empresa, quase todos gostavam dela menos algumas amigas de Kagura que também gostavam de Sesshoumaru mais elas não seriam burras o suficiente para fazer a burrice de Kagura.**

**Falando em Kagura ela passou só 3 dias na cadeia um amigo dela pagou sua fiança, e pelo que dizem ela esta trabalhando para esse amigo.**

**Sesshoumaru deixou Kagome na Empresa e depois saiu. Agora la estava ele em frente a uma joalheria. Ele entra e fica olhando todas as jóias.**

**Sessh: Espero que a Kagome goste e aceite.**

**Sesshoumaru vê um anel prata com pequenos diamantes e chama o vendedor.**

**Sessh: Por favor, quero levar este anel, embrulhe para presente. Disse entregando o cartão de credito.**

**O vendedor entregou o presente e devolveu o cartão.**

**Sesshoumaru saiu sorridente da loja e foi em direção a Empresa.**

**Enquanto isso na Empresa:**

**Kagome fazendo relatórios escuta o barulho do elevador e pensa que e Sesshoumaru, mais na verdade era uma pessoa que ela não queria ver nunca mais INUYASHA.**

**Kag: O que você esta fazendo aqui?**

**Inu: Isso era o que eu queria saber, você esta noiva do meu meio-irmão?**

**Kag: Isso é entre eu e Sesshoumaru.**

**Inu: Tentando dar o golpe já que não conseguiu comigo mais você vai ver.**

**Kagome começa a ir para trás ate que encosta na parede não tinha mais como escapar dali. Inuyasha a agarra com força e a beija. O elevador faz barulho de novo e quem sai é Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru vê tudo e da um soco em Inuyasha que cai no chão. . E olha para Kagome.**

**Sessh: Kagome você esta demitida. Saia da minha casa e da minha vida ainda hoje.**

**Kag: Mais Sesshoumaru você esta entendendo tudo errado. Disse com as lagrimas escapando.**

**Sessh: Eu estou entendendo tudo você e o meu meio-irmão estava querendo meu dinheiro mais agora que eu descobri tudo, esta tudo acabado Kagome Nishina. Saia daqui ou eu não respondo por mim. Disse apertando as mãos com força.**

**Kag: Se é assim que você pensa. Adeus. Dizendo isso Kagome pega sua bolsa e sai correndo para nunca mais ver Sesshoumaru Ookari.**

**N.A: Aqui esta mais um capitulo demorei para fazer mais ai esta, espero que para os que estejam lendo gostem.**


	4. Desculpas será que é o suficiente

** Capitulo 4 – Desculpas será que é suficiente**

**Kagome entra na casa de Sesshoumaru vai ao seu quarto pega todas suas coisas coloca rapidamente nas malas e leva elas para seu carro. Antes de sair escreve uma carta para Sesshoumaru.**

**Kagome coloca a carta e as chaves na cama de Sesshoumaru e vai correndo para seu carro. Ela vai viajar, ficar com a mãe dela. Ela precisa de um tempo, mais o que Sesshoumaru não sabia era que ela estava grávida, ela pretendia contar para Sesshoumaru, ela tinha descoberto há dois dias, mais foi bom isso acontecer, ela vai cuidar desse filho sozinha.**

**Ligando o carro Kagome vai em direção a estrada são quase 3 horas e meia de viagem para Casa de sua mãe e já estava ficando tarde era 18:15 da noite. Chegando á estrada Kagome acelera mais, ela queria sumir dali, não queria mais ver Sesshoumaru. Kagome se abaixa para pegar seu celular pra ligar para sua mãe e quando volta a atenção na estrada percebe um caminhão na sua frente, desesperada vira o carro que acaba capotando.**

**Enquanto isso:**

**Sessh: Porque Kagome. Porque voce tinha que me trair com aquele bastardo.**

**Entrando em Casa Sesshoumaru percebe que Kagome já havia levado suas coisas dali. Subindo para seu quarto ele nem se preocupa em trocar de roupa e se joga na cama ate que percebe algo. Quando acende a luz vê uma carta e as chaves de casa que havia dado a Kagome. Ele pega a carta e começa a ler:**

**_ Sesshoumaru eu queria te dizer que o que você viu não é o que você está pensando,_**

**_ Foi tudo um engano, Inuyasha tinha chegado no escritório e me viu e disse que eu ia pagar,_**

**_ Por estar ao seu lado. Eu tentei escapar mais ele me agarrou e me beijou a força,_**

**_ Foi quando você chegou, pensei que você entenderia mais foi ao contrario,_**

**_ Você preferiu pensar o pior, nem deixou eu me explicar,_**

**_ Então entendi que qualquer coisa que acontecesse entre nós não ira durar,_**

**_ Por que num relacionamento um deve acreditar no outro,_**

**_ Espero que você entenda o quanto eu amo você,_**

**_ E o quanto você está me destruindo._**

**_Kag: Espero não atrapalhar mais a sua vida do jeito que você pensa. Adeus._**

**Sesshoumaru termina de ler a carta e revê a cena na sua cabeça e percebe que Kagome não estava retribuindo o beijo e sim tentando se afastar de Inuyasha.**

**Sessh: Como eu pude ser tão burro. Disse dando um soco na parede.**

**Sesshoumaru se levanta e quando ia sair o telefone toca ele vai correndo pensando que era a sua Kagome.**

**Sessh: Alô**

**Hospital: Alô e da casa do Senhor Sesshoumaru Ookari?**

**Sessh: Sim é ele que esta falando, quem deseja saber?**

**Hospital: O senhor conhece alguma Kagome Nishina?**

**Sessh: Sim conheço é minha noiva. Por quê?**

**Hospital: Desculpe-me Senhor mais não temos boas noticias. Aqui é do Hospital Salvando Vidas, a sua noiva está em estado critico e melhor o Senhor vir o mais rápido possível para este Hospital não sabemos se sua noiva ira sobreviver.**

**Sessh: NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

**Hospital: Calma Senhor eu sei que isso é difícil mais se acalme.**

**Sessh: Eu estou já estou indo para o hospital. Disse desligando o telefone e saindo correndo para seu carro.**

**Sessh: É TUDO CULPA MINHA, DROGA. POR QUE.**

**Sesshoumaru vai o mais rápido possível para o Hospital ele não podia perder sua Kagome, não agora se não ele nunca se perdoaria.**

**Sesshoumaru chega ao Hospital e vai até uma enfermeira.**

**Sessh: Você sabe me dizer aonde esta a paciente Kagome Nishina.**

**Enfermeira: Sim ela esta passando por uma operação neste exato momento. Ela esta no 3 andar do Hospital.**

**Sessh: Obrigada. Disse correndo pegando um elevador.**

**Chegando ao 3 andar Sesshoumaru vê que era a parte de emergência do Hospital. Então fica na sala de espera.**

**Depois de mais de 2 horas sem noticias Sesshoumaru vai até um medico que acaba de sair de uma sala.**

**Sessh: Desculpe-me Senhor mais eu queria saber sobre a paciente Kagome Nishina.**

**Médico: Eu acabei de fazer a operação dela, quem é o Senhor e da Família?**

**Sessh: Sou o noivo dela, quero saber o estado dela?**

**Médico: A operação foi um sucesso, conseguimos salvar o bebê.**

**Sessh: Como assim o bebê?**

**Médico: Sua noiva esta grávida de 2 semanas a sorte que o bebê não recebeu quase nenhum dano mais a mãe.**

**Sessh: Como assim, ela ainda corre risco?**

**Médico: A paciente Kagome está em coma e não sabemos quando irá acordar. Se o senhor quiser vê-la me acompanhe, por favor.**

**Sesshoumaru seguiu o Médico a uma parte mais calma do hospital e sentiu cada vez mais um aperto no coração. O médico abriu a porta.**

**Medico: Pode entrar.**

**Sessh: Obrigada.**

**Com isso ele entrou no quarto, mais sentiu como se fosse a pior pessoa do mundo. Kagome estava deitada cheia de tubos, o quarto, os moveis era tudo branco mais sua pele parecia mais branca ainda. Ela parecia fraca, indefesa, como se o mundo estive contra ela. Mais o culpado de tudo era ele, em pensar que Kagome o havia traído. E ainda por cima quase perdeu também seu filho, mais ele não deixara isso acontecer de novo. Passando a mão pelo rosto de Kagome sentiu sua pele fria em contraste com a sua que estava quente. Passo a mão agora em sua barriga, será que ela sabia. Não importa, o mais importante é Kagome se recuperar.**

**Sessh: Kagome meu amor me perdoe eu sei que fui um idiota mais estou aqui implorando seu perdão.**

**Sesshoumaru encosta sua testa na de Kagome e percebe que ela esta chorando e ouve o que não queria ouvir. Os médicos começaram a entrar e tiraram ele do quarto. Era castigo demais ele não podia perder Kagome e seu filho.**

**Depois de uma hora o Doutor apareceu.**

**Sessh: Como esta minha noiva e o bebê?**

**Médico: Eles estão bem agora. Kagome teve uma parada cardíaca mais esta melhor agora. O problema e que ela continua ainda em coma.**

**Passou uma semana, fazia um dia desde que Kagome havia saído do coma, mais ainda estava dormindo. Sesshoumaru não saia do lado de Kagome só para ir em casa e tomar um banho. A mãe de Kagome e o Irmão dela vieram ao hospital também, ficaram por 3 dias mais tiveram que voltar, Sesshoumaru prometeu avisar se houvesse algum problema.**

**Sessh: Kagome, por favor, acorde meu amor.**

**Sesshoumaru estava sentado ao lado dela. Ele apertou sua mão e sentiu um fraco aperto de volta. Ele olha para cima e vê Kagome acordando.**

**Sessh: Graças a Deus. Kagome você se sente bem?**

**Kag: O...que aconteceu?**

**Sessh: Você sofreu um acidente de carro não se lembra.**

**Kag: Meu bebê com está o meu bebê. Disse nervosa.**

**Sessh: Calma ele esta bem.**

**Kag: O que você esta fazendo aqui?**

**Sessh: Kagome eu sei que não mereço seu perdão e que por culpa minha, quase te perco e o nosso filho, mais, por favor, me perdoe.**

**Kag: Eu não sei Sesshoumaru.**

**Sessh: Eu prometo nunca mais vou te acusar sem ter provas ou sem deixar você se explicar. Perdoe-me, por tudo que é mais sagrado. EU TE AMO.**

**Kag: Eu Também TE AMO. Eu aceito suas desculpas.**

**Sesshoumaru então tira do bolso uma caixinha preta e abre. Dentro havia o anel que ele havia comprado antes.**

**Sessh: Kagome Nishina você aceita se casar comigo Sesshoumaru Ookari.**

**Kag: Aceito.**

**N.A: Pronto ai está mais um capitulo, estou super ansiosa para escrever os outros capítulos, Beijos para todos os que estão lendo e que gostam da minha primeira fanfiction. Ainda vai acontecer muita coisa.**


	5. Sonhos Podem Haver Significados

** Capitulo 5 –Sonhos podem haver significados**

** Continuação...**

** Uma semana depois...**

**MÉDICO: Ela está de alta mais não pode fazer muito esforço, o recomendado é que ela fique de cama por uma semana.**

**Sessh: Tudo bem, só não sei se ela vai querer ficar deitada do jeito difícil que ela é. Rsrsrs.**

**MÉDICO: Rsrsrs. Mesmo assim tente mantém ela deitada ok.**

**Dizendo isso Sesshoumaru e o médico foram ao quarto aonde Kagome estava esperando numa cadeira de rodas, já que ela ainda não conseguia ficar em pé sem sentir dores de cabeça.**

**Sessh: Vamos?**

**Kag: Sim, obrigado Doutor.**

**MÈDICO: Se cuide e nunca mais saia num carro sem condições de dirigir.**

**Kag: Sim senhor. Rsrs. Todos: Rsrsrsrs.**

**Sessh: Muito obrigado Doutor, não sei o que seria de mim sem a Kagome.**

**Sesshoumaru e Kagome se despediram do medico e seguiram em direção ao estacionamento, avistando o carro Sesshoumaru pede para Kagome esperar que ele ia e voltava com o carro para que ela não se cansa se.**

**Sessh: Já volto amor. Ele deu-lhe um beijo na testa e foi rápido para o carro.**

**Três minutos depois Sesshoumaru vinha com o carro. Estacionando o carro ao lado de Kagome, ele sai do carro e abre a porta e pega Kagome nos braços e a coloca no banco da frente e fecha a porta para poder colocar a cadeira de rodas no porta-malas. Voltando ao carro ele da a partida para sua casa.**

**Sessh: Kagome você está bem?**

**Kag: Sim, por quê? Sessh: Você está tão calada.**

**Kag: Eu só estava pensando no que aconteceu nessas ultimas semanas.**

**Sessh: Não pense mais nisso. Ok.**

**Kag: Eu não consigo porque eu não sei se acontecesse outra coisa você ia fazer o mesmo.**

**Sessh: Eu te prometo, não vou mais fazer aquilo.**

**Kag: Também te outra coisa que me preocupa.**

**Sessh: O que? Kag: Preciso te contar algo, um segredo.**

**Sessh: O que foi?**

**Kag: Eu descobri a uns 2 anos e meio que eu sou descendente de sacerdotisa, e tenho medo de que meu poderes possa afetar o Bebê, porque eu tenho muito poder mais ainda não consegui controlá-lo.**

**Sessh: Você tinha que ter me avisado antes.**

**Kag: Por quê?**

**Sessh: Kagome eu sou um Inu-Daiyokai.**

**Kag: Você acha que meus poderes tentem purificar o Bebê?**

**Sessh: Talvez, mais vamos acompanhar com um medico da família, o mesmo que cuidou de Inuyasha.**

**Kag: O Inuyasha também é Yokai?**

**Sessh: Ele é um meio-Yokai, já que a mãe dele é humana.**

**Kag: Vocês não são irmãos?**

**Sessh: Nós somos meio-irmãos, meu pai se casou primeiro com minha mãe, mais ela adoeceu e morreu quando eu tinha 4 anos, depois de um ano meu pai se casou com a mãe de Inuyasha e tiveram ele.**

**Kag: Eu não sabia, mais como eu não senti a sua áurea?**

**Sessh: É porque existe poucos de nós, e nossa áurea e tão forte que chega a sufocar os humanos então nos á encobrimos.**

**Kag: Entendi, eu também faço isso, se não meus poderes podem sair de controle e machucar alguém.**

**Sessh: Vamos esquecer esse assunto, ok.**

**Sessh: Eu contratei um empregado da minha empresa para ficar em nossa casa tomando conta das coisas e qualquer coisa que acontecer com você e eu não estiver em casa ele me avisará. Kag: Uhum. Sessh: Infelizmente vou ter que te deixar em casa e voltar para a empresa, meu pai virá à empresa ver como anda as finanças e eu não posso faltar.**

**Kag: Ok.**

**Sessh: Ele ficará aqui com a mãe de Inuyasha até o final da semana que vem.**

**Sessh: Semana que vem haverá a festa da Bola, e eu quero que você venha comigo para eu te apresentar a meu pai Inu-taisho a Izaoi a mãe de Inuyasha e o resto dos convidados como minha futura esposa.**

**Kag: Que bom quero conhecer seu pai e a Izaoi. Ouvi falar muito sobre ela, mais não sabia sobre seu pai.**

**Sessh: Vou falar com ele hoje que vou apresentá-la na Bola.**

**Kag: Você acha que ele me aceitara?**

**Sessh: Claro e mesmo que não aceitasse eu te amo e sempre vou estar ao seu lado.**

**Sesshoumaru acabara de chegar e chamou Jaken o novo empregado. Pegou Kagome no colo e a levou para o quarto deles. Deitando ela na cama.**

**Sessh; Acho melhor você descansar um pouco, e lembre-se do que o medico disse é para ficar de repouso. Com isso Sesshoumaru deixa o quarto e chama Jaken.**

**Sessh: Jaken... Jaken.**

**Jak: Sim Senhor Sesshoumaru-sama.**

**Sessh: Se Kagome passar mal me ligue imediatamente, entendeu.**

**Jak: Sim Senhor Sesshoumaru-sama.**

** Enquanto isso... **

**Kagome estava deitada lendo um livro e acabara adormecendo.**

** Sonhos **

**Aonde eu estou?**

**Isso parece uma floresta, mais como eu vim parar aqui?Eu não me lembro de nada.**

**Kagome andava por mais de uma hora até que chega em uma clareira e a vista um lindo ser dormindo de baixo de uma árvore. Kagome chega mais perto e toca sua pele alva, ele a lembrava de alguém mais ela não se lembrava. Quando Kagome ia tocar sua boca algo agarra seu braço, e em segundos se vê de baixo dele.**

**Quem é você e como ousa tocar este Sesshoumaru?**

**Meu nome é Kagome e me perdoe pelo meu atrevimento mais não pude resistir você é muito lindo.**

**Então não se atreva mais.**

**Desculpe-me. Você sabe onde estamos?**

**Você está dentro das minhas terras.**

**Desculpe-me de novo mais não me lembro de nada, não queria invadir suas terras.**

**Começou a chover. E Sesshoumaru se levanta e põe Kagome atrás de si.**

**Fique quieta, eu sinto cheiro de yokais gatos invadindo são poucos mais para uma humana como você morreria rápido.**

**Um dos yokais pula para cima de Sesshoumaru mas ele o mata em segundos, nisso o bando apareceu e começou a batalha. O tempo todo Sesshoumaru defendia Kagome. Sesshoumaru lutando contra dez yokais precisou se afastar de Kagome para usar sua espada. Quando ele matou todos escutou um grito e olhou para trás e viu um yokai atacando kagome, ele correu o mais rápido e matou o yokai e pegou Kagome nos braços antes que caísse no chão. Ele olhou para a garota desmaiada em seus braços e percebeu que ela era linda demais, mais viu também os vários cortes em sua barriga e também 2 costelas quebradas.**

**Agora vou ter que cuidar de você, mais talvez você tenha alguma utilidade.**

**Kagome acorda suando frio o que tinha acontecido. Olhou ao redor e percebeu que havia dormido, mas o sonho parecia tão real. Ela precisava de um banho para esfriar a cabeça.**

** Enquanto isso...**

**Sesshoumaru depois de deixar Kagome em casa foi para a empresa. Tinha uma reunião importante com seu pai. Sesshoumaru estava sentindo falta de Kagome como sua secretaria. Entrando em sua sala vê seu pai sentado a sua espera.**

**Sessh: Boa tarde Papai.**

**Inu-Taisho: Boa tarde, mais isso e hora de chegar?**

**Sessh: Eu vou me explicar.**

**Inu-Taisho: Estou esperando.**

**Sessh: Papai eu vou me casar.**

**Inu-Taisho: Meus parabéns, e quem é?**

**Sessh: Seu nome é Kagome. Vou explicar do começo.**

**Inu-Taisho: Estou ouvindo.**

**Sessh: Eu sempre gostei de Kagome mais ela era namorada de Inuyasha mais ele não a merecia. Então sempre brigava com ela para me afastar, mais um certo dia ela foi la em casa para falar com Inuyasha sobre o aniversario de namoro deles e ela ficou esperando, quando ela ia embora porque não agüentava mais esperar, Inuyasha chegou em casa se agarrando com outra, então eles terminaram. Um dia depois fui fechar um negocio em um bairro perigoso e quando ia embora a vi e ela estava sendo perseguida e se eu não tivesse aparecido poderia ter acontecido algo muito grave, ai eu levei ela para minha casa, nisso ela me contou que também gostava de mim então a pedi em casamento. Eu chamei ela para trabalhar aqui como minha secretaria. No dia em que eu comprei o anel de noivado eu cheguei aqui e vi Inuyasha a beijando então a expulsei de minha casa e a demiti, ela tentou se explicar mais eu não deixei. Quando cheguei em casa eu vi uma carta aonde ela explicou tudo e que Inuyasha tinha armado tudo, eu fiquei arrasado pelo que eu fiz e quando eu ia atrás dela eu recebi um telefonema do hospital, ela havia sofrido um acidente grave de carro. Quando fui ao hospital eu descobri que ela podia acabar morrendo e que ela estava grávida de uma semana, e que ela também poderia perder o Bebê, mais ela conseguiu se recuperar e eu pedi perdão a ela. Hoje foi o dia em que ela recebeu alta do hospital por isso eu demorei Papai.**

**Inu-Taisho: Ela está grávida?**

**Sessh: Sim Papai.**

**Inu-Taisho: Parece que eu agora vou ser avô.**

**Inu-Taisho: Mais quanta coisa vocês já passaram juntos. Mais você a ama de verdade?**

**Sessh: Você não sabe o quanto. Ela é muito amável e adorável, super carinhosa.**

**Inu-Taisho: Espero que vocês sejam felizes, e quando vou conhecer minha nora.**

**Sessh: Eu vou oficializar o noivado e apresentá-la no dia da Festa da Bola.**

**Inu-Taisho: Então cuide bem dela Sesshoumaru, não a perca. Depois disso Sesshoumaru mostrou as finanças da empresa e como ela anda prosperando.**

**Sessh: Só a um problema Papai.**

**Inu-Taisho: O que?**

**Sessh: As empresas do Naraku estão crescendo e ele esta tentando se infiltrar aqui já que eu não quis sociedade com ele.**

**Inu-Taisho: Muito bem, meu filho. Mais ele ainda não é uma ameaça.**

**Sessh: Então por hoje acabou, continuamos amanha vou para casa ver se Kagome precisa de algo. Adeus Pai. Boa noite.**

**Inu-Taisho: Também vou meu filho. Boa noite e manda um abraço a Kagome.**

**Sesshoumaru sai correndo para casa, ele queria ver sua amada.**

**N.A: Pronto ai está mais um capitulo, eu demorei a postar porque eu tinha um mês de provas. Espero que para quem esta lendo goste. Quem quiser deixar sua opnião sobre o que deve acontecer na historia e so deixar la nos comentarios. Beijos até o próximo capitulo.**


	6. A Festa

**Capitulo 6 – A Festa**

**Continuação...**

**Enquanto isso...**

**Em pouco tempo ele já chega na mansão.**

**Kagome sai da banheira, bota uma camisola roxa de setim, e desce para a sala para esperar pelo Sesshoumaru para a janta.**

**Kag: Oi Sesshy, você chegou agora?**

**Sessh: Acabei de chegar. Mas o que você está fazendo fora da cama?**

**Kag: Eu tive um sonho estranho, então fui e tomei um banho e desci para ver se você já tinha chegado.**

**Sesshoumaru coloca sua pasta em uma mesa e vai até Kagome e a pega estilo noiva.**

**Sessh: Você sabe que eu te amo.**

**Kag: Eu também te amo.**

**Com isso Sesshoumaru a beija e sobe as escadas. Entrando na varanda do quarto deles ele a coloca no chão com cuidado.**

**Kag: Sesshy a vista é muito linda. Adorei.**

**Sessh: Sim, é muito linda mesmo, mas você é mais.**

**Kagome fica corada com o comentário.**

**Sessh: Você sabe que eu adoro quando você fica assim.**

**Kagome fica mais vermelha ainda.**

**Kag: Você também e muito lindo.**

**Sessh: Vem cá.**

**Com isso ele a agarrou e deu-lhe um beijo levando a para cama. Kagome começou a tirar a gravata do Sesshoumaru enquanto ele deslizava a mão para suas costas. Kagome agora esta por cima de Sesshoumaru e tirou o palitó e a camisa dele. Sesshoumaru tirou a blusa de Kagome deixando a só com o sutiã.**

**Sessh: Então você quer brincar Kagome?**

**Kag: Você que começou. Disse replicando sua pergunta.**

**Sesshoumaru está agora por cima e volta a beijá-la enquanto tira o short dela. Se aproveitando Kagome também tira a calça de Sesshoumaru e os dois ficam só com roupas intimas. Sesshoumaru arranca toda a roupa de Kagome e ela tira a dele também.**

**Sessh: Você quer me enlouquecer. Ele disse isso no seu ouvido com a voz rouca.**

**Kag: A culpa não é minha. Disse no mesmo tom de voz.**

**Eles começaram a se agarrar e a se beijar mais veroz. E continuaram assim até caírem no sono.**

**Uma semana depois..**

**Kagome estava na frente do espelho terminado a maquiagem. Hoje era o dia da festa das Empresas do Japão, e como Sesshoumaru é o Empresário mais bem sucedido e Jovem ele vai me apresentar a todos. Isso me deixa muito nervosa.**

**Kag: Pronto terminei.**

**Sessh: Você está perfeita, você é a mulher mais linda, sorte a minha de ter você.**

**Kagome usava um vestido longo, preto, com na parte de cima renda branca e tomara que caia. Os cabelos soltos que iam até o fim da cintura. Sua maquiagem combinava com seu tom de pele branca, os lábios estavam na cor vermelha, os olhos com lápis de olho e delineador e brincos de pinos de diamante.**

**Kag: Você também está um arraso.**

**Kagome avançou alguns passos ficando frente a frente de Sesshoumaru e eles se beijaram por alguns minutos, depois Sesshoumaru pegou Kagome e com sua super velocidade já estava na frente da Limusine.**

**Kag: Seus poderes de Yokai são tão rápidos.**

**Sessh: Você ainda não viu nada baby.**

**Sesshoumaru abriu a porta para Kagome e ela entrou logo atras dela Sesshoumaru também entrou.**

**Sessh: A festa começa é chegar a festa levará uma hora e meia. Se quiser pode descansar no meu colo Kagome.**

**Kag: Ta bom.**

**Com isso Kagome apoiou a cabeça no colo de Sesshoumaru e fechou os olhos. Sesshoumaru via como Kagome descansava. Ela parecia uma bonequinha de porcelana que poderia quebrar tão facilmente. Em pensar que eu quase a quebrei.**

**Sessh: Eu prometo nunca mais te deixar, você é minha Kagome.**

**Sesshoumaru deu um beijo na testa de Kagome. Foi ela que o mudou, e só ela veria esse lado dele. Para os outros ele continuará a mostrar a mesma face sem emoção. Só ela e meus filhos ou filhas terão esse privilégio.**

**E com o tempo eles chegam a festa.**

**Sessh: Kagome está na hora de acordar.**

**Kag: Ok, mas estava tão bom.**

**Depois de terminar de se ajeitar o motorista abriu a porta e Sesshoumaru desceu e deu a mão para Kagome sair. Na entrada tinha vários fotógrafos de vários tipos de revistas. Sesshoumaru e Kagome passaram pelo tapete vermelho de braços dados e logo entraram na festa.**

**Kag: Ufa, aqui está bem mas tranqüilo que lá fora.**

**Sessh: Venha vou te apresentar a alguns amigos.**

**Eles caminhavam em direção de um Rapaz e de sua acompanhante.**

**Sessh: Boa noite Miroki.**

**Miroki: Boa noite Sesshoumaru.**

**Sessh: Quero lhe apresentar minha noiva.**

**Kag: Boa noite meu nome é Kagome.**

**Miroki: Boa noite Senhorita Kagome.**

**Miroki: Está é minha namorada e secretária Sango.**

**Sango: Boa noite Senhorita Kagome.**

**Kag: Boa noite Sango e não precisa de me chamar de Senhorita ok.**

**Sango: Ok.**

**Sessh: Kagome porque você e a Sango não se sentam ali enquanto eu e Miroki conversamos um pouco.**

**Kag: Sim Sesshoumaru, vamos Sango.**

**Sango: Sim Kagome.**

**Kagome e Sango foram e ficaram na mesa reservada de Sesshoumaru e ficaram conversando como se fossem melhores amigas.**

**Sessh: Miroki eu quero que você fique de olho em Naraku para mim, eu não confio nele.**

**Miroki: Ok, eu também não confio nele. Naraku é muito perigoso.**

**Sesshoumaru e Miroki voltam a mesa e pegam suas acompanhantes.**

**Sango: Foi muito bom conhecê-la Kagome.**

**Kagome: Digo o mesmo Sango. Espero que sejamos melhores amigas.**

**Sessh: Venha vou apresentá-la a meu Pai e a Mãe do Inuyasha.**

**Kag: Ok.**

**Depois de desviar de vários casais dançando na pista chegamos para falar com Pai de Inuyasha.**

**Inu-Taisho: Boa noite Meu filho.**

**Sessh: Boa noite Papai.**

**Izaoi: Boa noite Sesshoumaru.**

**Sessh: Boa noite Izaoi.**

**Sessh: Essa é minha noiva e futura esposa.**

**Kag: Boa noite.**

**Inu-Taisho: Boa noite. Qual é o seu nome minha Jovem?**

**Kag: Boa noite Senhor Inu-Taisho. Meu nome é Kagome.**

**Izaoi: Boa noite Kagome.**

**Kag: Boa noite Senhora Izaoi.**

**Izaoi: Não precisa nos chamar de Senhor e Senhora.**

**Kag: Ok.**

**Izaoi: Você é muito Linda. É verdade mesmo que esta grávida?**

**Kagome ficou meio vermelha.**

**Kag: Sim.**

**Izaoi: Parabéns. Inu-Taisho me contou, quero pedir desculpas pelo mal comportamento de meu filho Inuyasha.**

**Inu-Taisho: Eu também.**

**Kag: Não precisa eu já me esqueci, o que importa é que estou muito feliz com Sesshoumaru.**

**Izaoi: Vou me sentar, me faz companhia Kagome.**

**Kag: Sim Izaoi.**

**Izaoi: Vou me sentar, me faz companhia Kagome.**

**Kag: Sim Izaoi.**

**Com isso Izaoi e Kagome se sentaram e ficaram conversando.**

**Inu-Taisho: Como vão as coisas Sesshoumaru?**

**Sessh: Vão muito bem. Por quê?**

**Inu-Taisho: Fiquei sabendo que Naraku nessa semana levou outra empresa a falência.**

**Sessh: Também fiquei sabendo.**

**Sessh: Porque acha que ele vira nos atacar?**

**Inu-Taisho: Não demorara muito para ele tentar armar algo para conseguir nossa empresa.**

**Sessh: Ele que pense, porque até lá eu vou destruir a sua empresa.**

**Inu-Taisho: Sim, meu filho, mais não vamos falar aqui, este não é o lugar nem a hora de se falar nisso.**

**Sessh: Sim Pai.**

**Sesshoumaru vai até Kagome.**

**Sessh: Kagome aceita dançar comigo.**

**Kag: Sim aceito.**

**Com isso Sesshoumaru a levou para a pista de dança. Muitos casais estavam dançando. Agora começou uma musica lenta do Justin Timberlake (What Goes Around Comes Around ). Sesshoumaru começou a dançar com Kagome no meio da pista, mesmo com passos lentos os dois dançavam graciosamente como se estivessem voando, chamando a atenção de todos. No final da musica aonde o ritmo se modifica os dois começaram a fazer passos mais sensuais e rápidos. Os dois encaravam aquilo como uma brincadeira, mais uma brincadeira só deles. Quando acabou a musica eles se beijaram e todos aplaudiram a dança e todos voltaram a dançar.**

**Sessh: Vamos dançar mais uma?**

**Kag: Sim.**

**A próxima musica também do Justin Timberlake com a cantora Ciara (Sex Magical New song 2011). Dessa vez ele começaram a dançar em varias misturas de ritmo Sensual com um pouco de Tango. Todos os outros tentaram imitar eles mais não conseguiram os holofotes foram virados para eles e as luzes foram abaixadas deixando eles no centro. Eles continuaram a dançar sem si importar com o que tava acontecendo. No final eles fizeram como se fossem se beijar mais pararam a boca centímetros uma da outra.**

**Kag: Eu adoro essa musica.**

**Sessh: Eu comecei a gostar dela, pretendo dançar ela varias vezes com você.**

**Kag: Eu também. Rsrs.**

**Sessh: Vou pegar uma Champanha, você quer um vinho sem álcool.**

**Kag: Ok.**

**Kagome viu que tinha um belo jardim do lado de fora do salão e foi para lá. Viu uma árvore de Sakuras. Ela acha muito linda essa árvore. Em baixo havia um banquinho. . Ali ela se sentou e fechou um pouco os olhos. Ela não sentiu que vinha alguém por trás, só quando falaram com ela.**

**Naraku: Linda noite não é?**

**Kag: Ahhh! Kagome gritou.**

**Kag: Me desculpa me assustei.**

**Naraku: Perdão não era minha intenção.**

**Naraku: Aceita essa Champanha como desculpas.**

**Kag: Desculpe, não posso.**

**Naraku: Perdão não me apresentei. Meu nome é Naraku.**

**Kag: O meu é Kagome.**

**Naraku: É serio aceite como desculpas.**

**Kag: Eu não posso beber. Com licença.**

**Com isso Kagome levantou, mais antes que fosse Naraku segurou seu braço.**

**Naraku: Você é muito bonita, não deveria estar sozinha?**

**Kag: Me solte. Não te devo explicações. E não estou sozinha, estou com meu noivo.**

**Antes que Naraku falasse mais alguma coisa ele foi arremessado bem longe.**

**Sessh: Você não escutou deixe-a sozinha e nunca mais toque na minha mulher.**

**Naraku: Ah, Senhor Sesshoumaru não sabia que ela era sua mulher. Também ela estava aqui sozinha sem ninguém.**

**Sessh: Ela mesmo disse que não estava sozinha.**

**Sessh: Vai embora antes que eu te mate.**

**Sem mais delongas Sesshoumaru foi com Kagome para dentro do salão fora de vista de Naraku.**

**Sessh: Ele te machucou?**

**Kag: Ele só segurou meu braço com força, dói só um pouquinho.**

**Sessh: Desgraçado do Naraku.**

**Sessh: Kagome fique bem longe dele.**

**Kag: Sim, mais porque ele é tão perigoso assim?**

**Sessh: Ele é nosso maior inimigo está tentando há anos destruir nossa empresa.**

**Kag: Não se preocupe amor. Ela deu um Beijo nele.**

**Sesshoumaru olhou para o relógio e viu que já estava na hora.**

**Sessh: Kagome está na hora venha comigo.**

**Kag: Ok**

**Sesshoumaru foi ate o palco e mandou parar a musica.**

**Sessh: Boa noite a todos.**

**Pessoal: Boa noite.**

**Sessh: Eu tenho uma noticia a fazer.**

**Sessh: Daqui a 1 mês vou me casar com Kagome Nishina espero que todos estejam lá.**

**Kagome subiu ao palco a pedido de Sesshoumaru.**

**Sessh: Essa é minha futura esposa.**

**Sesshoumaru passou o microfone para Kagome.**

**Kag: Boa noite a todos. Espero que todos estejam no casamento.**

**Pessoal: Boa noite. Todos Aplaudiram.**

**Sesshoumaru e Kagome desceram juntos. . Algumas pessoas vieram felicitar-los.**

**Sessh: Amor, eu vou falar com meu pai mais volto logo.**

**Kag: Ok pode ir.**

**Kagome ficou admirando a paisagem pela grande janela do salão, até que ouviu alguém a chamar.**

**Kouga: Oi Kagome, se lembra de mim. Disse quase caindo de bêbado.**

**Kag: Claro que lembro Kouga.**

**Kouga: Lembra que eu te pedi para se minha namorada mais você ficou com o Inuyasha, mais ai ele te traiu e você foi correndo pro Sesshoumaru e agora está grávida. A santinha Kagome porque você não ficou comigo sua Vadia.**

**Kag: Você está me ofendendo Kouga, é melhor parar de beber.**

**Kouga: Você não sabe o que é melhor pra mim.**

**Kouga: Vamos Kagome já que você fica com qualquer um fica comigo.**

**Com isso Kouga empurrou Kagome e a beijou a força. Kagome o batia e empurava mais ele era mais forte que ela. Kagome estava assustada e com medo Kouga a estava machucando e poderá machucar o bebê. Kagome começa a chorar.**

**Sesshoumaru escutou os gritos de Kagome e começou a procurá-la quando a viu, sua raiva e ódio subiram sua cabeça e em segundos estava com as mãos no pescoço de Kouga e o prendendo na parede. Como Kagome foi solta ela caiu no chão.**

**Sessh: Eu vou te matar.**

**Sesshoumaru batia em Kouga varias vezes.**

**Kouga: Essa vadia, nunca me aceitou.**

**Sessh: Mais respeito com a Kagome seu babaca, eu vou acabar com você aqui e agora.**

**Os olhos de Sesshoumaru começaram a ficar vermelhos e Kagome sabia que o seu lado Yokai estava assumindo.**

**Kag: Sessh, por favor, não mate ele. Eu não quero que suje as suas mãos.**

**Sessh: Eu não posso perdoá-lo.**

**Kag: Por mim e por nosso filho.**

**Sesshoumaru lutou contra sua raiva e seu ódio e seus olhos voltaram ao normal.**

**Sessh: Nunca mais toque em minha mulher escutou seu miserável, suma daqui.**

**Sesshoumaru o soltou e ele caiu no chão e foi levado pelos guardas. Sesshoumaru foi em direção a Kagome que estava com medo.**

**Sessh: Você esta bem?**

**Kag: Minha barriga esta doendo. Sesshy o bebê. Eu não quero que nada aconteça.**

**Sessh: Vamos para casa vou chamar um medico.**

**Sesshoumaru chamou seu pai e falou para ele continuar com a festa e que ele tinha que ir embora com Kagome, pois ela estava mau.**

**Sesshoumaru chamou a Limusine e entro com Kagome.**

**Sessh: Motorista vai o mais rápido que puder.**

**Sessh: Não vai acontecer nada meu amor, não se preocupe.**

**Sessh: Eu te Amo.**

**Kag: Eu te Amo.**

**E com isso Kagome desmaiou.**

**N.A: Está ai mais um capitulo esse é o maior ate agora. Me perdoem pela demora, eu estava um pouco enrolada e não podia escrever mais agora pretendo não demorar muito mais. Esse capitulo é o mais emocionante e e legal até agora, espero que gostem.**


	7. Aliados

**Capitulo 7 – Aliados**

**Continuação...**

**Enquanto isso...**

**Em pouco tempo eles chegam à mansão.**

**Sesshoumaru sai do carro com Kagome nos braços, e com sua super velocidade de yokai, chega rápido ao quarto e coloca Kagome na cama. Ele toca em sua cabeça e percebe que ela está muito quente. Sesshoumaru ligou para o médico da família e pediu que viesse o mais rápido possível.**

**Enquanto Sesshoumaru esperava o médico chegar, Kagome estava inconsciente em seus Sonhos.**

**-Sonhos-**

**A primeira coisa que Kagome pensou era onde estava. Ela sentia que estava deita sobre algo macio. Tentando se levantar ela sentiu uma grande dor, e sentiu alguém a colocando de volta no lugar.**

**Sessh: Você não deveria se levantar, se não os curativos vão sair.**

**Kagome ainda processando o que tinha acontecido. Olhou para a pessoa que estava a seu lado.**

**Kag: Quem é você?**

**Sessh: Você não se lembra de nada?**

**As cenas estavam passando na cabeça de Kagome, e ela foi se lembrando aos poucos.**

**Kag: Você é Sesshoumaru né?**

**Sessh: Sim e você é Kagome. Responde-me uma coisa?**

**Kag: Sim.**

**Sessh: Porque você estava nas minhas terras, e de onde você veio?**

**Kag: Eu não sei. Só me lembro de estar vagando pela floresta e acabei te encontrando. É a única coisa de que me lembro.**

**Kagome percebeu que não estava com seu antigo kimono, começou a corar. Sesshoumaru com seus sentidos sentiu que o aroma dela era de flores de lavanda e chuva. Seu cheiro estava atraindo ele, até que ele percebeu que ela estava com vergonha.**

**Sessh: O que foi, porque está com vergonha?**

**Kag: Err... É que quem trocou minhas roupas? – Quando Kagome perguntou ficou mais vermelha ainda.**

**Sessh: Eu mandei uma serva colocar os curativos e um novo kimono, já que o outro foi estragado pelos yokais.**

**Kag: Obrigada. Eu estive quanto tempo dormindo?**

**Sessh: Por quatro dias.**

**Kag: Uau, muito tempo, e você esteve aqui esse tempo todo?**

**Sessh: Sim. Eu acho melhor você voltar a descansar.**

**Kag: Ok. Boa noite.**

**Sessh: Boa noite.**

**Kagome deu um aceno e se deitou. Sesshoumaru estava pensando, ele odiava os humanos mais não entendia o porquê ajudou essa garota. Acho que estou passando muito tempo com a Rin.**

**Pensamentos Kagome**

**Porque eu não me lembro de nada. Kagome estava tão cansada que caiu direto nos sonhos.**

**Pensamentos Sesshoumaru**

**Eu tenho a impressão de já ter visto essa Humana, mas não consigo me lembrar de onde. Quando ela se recuperar vou mandá-la embora. Não quero que os outros youkais ou humanos achem que eu tenho piedade deles.**

**Fim do Sonho**

**Jaken: Senhor, o médico já esta aqui.**

**Toshiro: Há quanto tempo em Sesshoumaru?**

**Sessh: Deixe o papo para depois Toshiro, preciso que examine Kagome. Ela está com febre alta e está a 40 minutos desmaiada, mais antes dela desmaiar ela disse que sentia muita dor na barriga.**

**Toshiro: Dê-me espaço.**

**Sesshomaru mudou de lugar para que pudesse examinar Kagome.**

**Alguns minutos mais tarde.**

**Sessh: O que ela tem?**

**Toshiro: A febre dela vai passar, eu vou receitar alguns analgésicos para febre. Sesshoumaru posso te fazer uma pergunta?**

**Sessh: Fale.**

**Toshiro: Kagome é uma Miko?**

**Sessh: Sim. Algum problema?**

**Toshiro: Ta explicado.**

**Sessh: O que?**

**Toshiro: Vejamos pelo que você me contou na hora que ela caiu ela começou a sentir dores na barriga, e como ela é uma Miko, os poderes dela protegeram o bebê. Só que você é um Daí-Yokai Sesshoumaru. Então no momento que ela protegeu o seu filhote o sangue Yokai dele se sentindo ameaçado soltou um pouco de veneno como você faz.**

**Sessh: Mais a Kagome corre perigo?**

**Toshiro: Não. Porque o efeito não foi muito forte, e também ela estava com seus poderes envoltos do Bebê. Basicamente ela sentiu um mal estar. Agora ela esta dormindo sugiro que não a acorde.**

**Sessh: Ok.**

**Toshiro: Preciso ir agora tenho que atender a outros pacientes.**

**Toshiro: Cuide bem dela e de seu filho Sesshoumaru.**

**Sessh: Obvio esta sugerindo que eu não sei cuidar deles. Sesshoumaru começou a sentir raiva.**

**Toshiro: Não Sesshoumaru. Estou te dizendo para aproveitas a sua nova família.**

**Sessh: Humf. Sesshoumaru soltou um pequeno grunhido.**

**Toshiro: Qualquer coisa me ligue.**

**Com isso Toshiro foi embora e Sesshoumaru ficou ao lado de Kagome, ele estava ainda preocupado.**

**Sesshoumaru colocou a mão em cima da barriga de Kagome.**

**Sessh: Filhote não faça mais isso. A sua mãe pode acabar sofrendo. Ela está cuidando de você e eu também.**

**Sesshoumaru deu beijo na barriga de Kagome e depois a beijou na testa e adormeceu ao seu lado.**

**Kouga: Eu quero me juntar a você Naraku.**

**Naraku: Você tem certeza?**

**Kouga: Sim. Eu quero destruir Sesshoumaru e Kagome.**

**Uma mulher entra na sala escura.**

**Kagura: Quem é esse Naraku?**

**Naraku: Ele quer destruir Sesshoumaru e Kagome igual a você e eu.**

**Kagura: Prazer sou Kagura e você?**

**Kouga: Sou Kouga.**

**Naraku: Precisamos de Um Plano de Ataque.**

**Com isso Naraku, Kagura e Kouga se juntaram e começaram a tramar contra Sesshoumaru e Kagome.**

** Sonhos **

**Já tinha passado um tempo desde o ocorrido. Sesshoumaru sempre estava por perto de Kagome e todos os dias a perguntava sobre o que ela consegue se lembrar, mais é sempre a mesma coisa, ela não se lembra de nada.**

**Pensamentos Sesshoumaru**

**Ela precisa ir embora, vou deixar-la na aldeia mais próxima.**

**Sesshoumaru observava da janela de seu escritório, Kagome brincando com Rin no jardim.**

**Sesshoumaru se pergunta a todo o momento, porque ele salvo essa garota humana, e não a deixou morrer. Sesshoumaru mandou chamar Rin para dormir porque já estava de noite. Passando pelos quartos ele resolveu ver a garota Kagome. Sesshoumaru bateu na porta, mas não ouve resposta, bateu de novo e ninguém respondeu, ele resolveu entrar, quando abriu a porta não tinha ninguém no quarto. Quando ele ia sair viu a porta de ligação que dá no jardim aberta. Ele foi caminhando sem fazer barulho à procura de Kagome.**

**Alguns minutos depois ele achou Kagome. Ela estava de baixo de uma arvore olhando para seu reflexo no rio. Ele sentiu o cheiro de lágrimas, e se perguntou por que ela estava chorando.**

**Kagome percebeu a presença de Sesshoumaru e limpou as lágrimas. Sesshoumaru estava agora sentado ao seu lado**

**Sessh: Porque estava chorando?**

**Kag: Eu não estava chorando.**

**Sessh: Não minta para mim Kagome, eu senti o cheiro de suas lagrimas.**

**Kagome estava pensando que se ela fala-se ele a acharia idiota. Mas se não fala-se a verdade ele ficaria com raiva.**

**Kag: Esse é o problema, eu nem sei quem eu sou, não tenho lembranças de nada.**

**Sessh: Você não deve se preocupar com isso, talvez daqui algum tempo você se lembre.**

**Kag: Talvez, e se eu não lembrar é fácil para você Sesshoumaru, você sabe quem você é. Dizendo isso deixou as lagrimas rolarem pelo rosto. Sesshoumaru num impulso sem perceber limpou as lagrimas do rosto da bela menina. Quanto Sesshoumaru tocou seu rosto os dois sentiram um arrepio passar por seus corpos. Kagome olhava para os olhos de Sesshoumaru, e ficaram assim por um tempo até Sesshoumaru começar a falar.**

**Sessh: Amanha eu vou te levar para uma vila de humanos, talvez você se lembre de quem é, e também não cai bem Humanos ficarem aqui pelo meu castelo.**

**Kagome: Mas..Sesshoumaru...**

**Kagome foi cortada por Sesshoumaru.**

**Sessh: É melhor dormir agora, amanhã sairemos bem cedo.**

**Kag: Sim. Disse Kagome com a cabeça baixa.**

**Cada um foi para seus quartos, nenhum deles iria dormir naquela noite.**

**Pensamentos Sesshoumaru**

**O que foi aquele arrepio àquela hora. Nunca senti algo assim antes. É melhor levá-la embora logo, quanto mais rápido melhor.**

**Pensamentos Kagome**

**Porque ele quer que eu vá embora. Será que ele não gosta de mim? Mas também aqui não é o meu lugar. E aonde é o meu lugar?**

**Eles foram dormir com esses pensamentos.**

**Fim do Sonho**

**Kagome acorda e olha ao redor tentando se lembrar do que aconteceu. As memórias começaram a passar por sua cabeça e ela lembrou que tinha desmaiado nos braços de Sesshoumaru.**

**Ela olhou para o lado e viu Sesshoumaru dormindo. Ficou observando ele, até que viu que ele estava acordado também.**

**Kag: Eu te acordei?**

**Sessh: Não. Eu já estava acordado, só estava te esperando.**

**Sessh: Você se sente melhor?**

**Kag: Sim. O que aconteceu?**

**Sessh: Depois que você desmaiou eu chamei um medico da Família o Doutor Toshiro, ele te examinou e explicou porque que você sentia dores na barriga.**

**Kag: E o bebê? Perguntou nervosa**

**Sessh: Está bem. Na hora que você caiu, os seus poderes protegeram o bebê da queda. Só que eu sou um Daí-Yokai. Então no momento que você protegeu o nosso filhote o sangue Yokai dele se sentiu ameaçado soltou um pouco de veneno para tentar diminuir os seus poderes Mikos liberados.**

**Kag: Nosso filho ou filha vai ser bem forte.**

**Sessh: Realmente.**

**Sessh: Vamos tomar banho?**

**Kag: Sim.**

**Sesshoumaru pegou Kagome estilo noiva e foi para o banheiro, chegando lá eles tiraram as roupas e foram para a banheira. Ficaram bastante tempo abraçados, depois que saíram e colocaram suas roupas, Sesshoumaru levou Kagome para o quarto e foi buscar um lanche.**

**Sesshoumaru depois de alguns minutos voltou com um bandeja com dois sucos e bastante frutas.**

**Kag: Nem um docinho. Perguntou Kagome fazendo biquinho.**

**Sessh: A senhorita sabe que não. Falou rindo.**

**Sessh: E precisa comer frutas, para que nosso filhote cresça forte e saudável.**

**Kag: Eu adoro seu sorriso.**

**Sessh: E eu o seu.**

**Sesshoumaru beijou Kagome. Um beijo profundo com intensidade, mais cheio de carinho e amor.**

**Sessh: Sabe que eu Te Amo, e nunca vou deixar nada te acontecer.**

**Kag: Eu também Te Amo.**

**Nesse exato momento**

**Naraku, Kouga e Kagura estavam comemorando a união entre eles.**

**Naraku: O Plano está feito. Precisamos esperar apenas um pequeno tempo para por em pratica.**

**Kagura: Verdade. Quero ver a cara do Sesshoumaru e daquela vaca da Kagome.**

**Kouga: Espero que de certo.**

**Naraku: Vai dar certo. E vocês dois vão fazer tudo direitinho para isso acontecer.**

**Kagura: Claro Naraku.**

**Kouga: Vou me esforçar, mas não garanto nada.**

**Naraku: Você já sabe sua primeira missão trazer Inuyasha para o nosso lado.**

**Kouga: Sim, Naraku.**

**E com isso eles continuaram sua pequena festinha particular.**

**N.A: Pronto ai mais um capitulo, espero que gostem deste capitulo. Eu to muito anciosa para ver o que vai acontecer. Beijos a todos s2.**

**E obrigada pelos cometários e por lerem a minha Fanfiction: Jooh Chan, neherenia, jusamurai, Vanessa e Larissa.**

**Espero que vocês continuem lendo e que gostem dela. Beijos para vocês. s2.**


	8. Aliança Completa

**Aliança Completa**

**Continuação...**

**1 semana depois...**

**Realmente parece que as coisas estão bem, tirando o dia chuvoso e frio que se abateu naquela semana sobre a cidade...**

**Kag: Ahh Sesshoumaru quero sair um pouco. Disse fazendo biquinho.**

**Sessh: Meu amor já disse não faz bem esse tempo para você e nem pro nosso filhote. Terminando de dizer isso, ele vai passando a mão e acariciando a cabeça de Kagome.**

**Kag: Eu sei... Mas você também sabe o quanto eu amo dias de chuva...o cheiro de terra molhada..**

**Sessh: Ok hoje você ganhou. Vamos hoje a um lugar especial.**

**Sesshoumaru se lembrará de um lugar que só sua família conhecia e que gostaria que Kagome conhecesse.**

**Enquanto isso...**

**Kouga: Alô Inuyasha!**

**Inu: Quem é?**

**Kouga: Aki é o Kouga. Preciso ter uma conversa particular contigo. Podemos tomar um café amanhã?**

**Inu: Já sei que não irá dizer o assunto mesmo e que ficará perturbando eu irei. As 8:30 eu estarei no café da esquina das Empresas Taisho. Esteja lá quando eu chegar.**

**Kouga: Bem pensado. Ate amanha Inuyasha.**

**Voltando para a casa de Sesshoumaru, ele está realmente empolgado em saber que voltará a aquele lugar depois de tantos anos.**

**Sessh: Jaken as malas de Kagome estão prontas?**

**Jaken: Sim Senhor Sesshoumaru. Já estão todas no porta-malas do carro como o Senhor ordenou.**

**Sessh: Obrigado. Agora já pode se retirar e lembre-se de tomar conta da casa todos os dias em que eu estiver fora.**

**Subindo as escadas Sesshoumaru para e fica observando sua futura mulher conversando com seu filhote...**

**Pensamento Sessh...Realmente não poderia ter outra mulher como mãe de meus filhos!**

**No quarto aonde Kagome aguardava Sesshoumaru**

**Kag: Tantas coisas né pequenino rsrsrs ou pequenina. - Disse kagome com um grande sorriso se espalhando pelo rosto.**

**Kag: Eu e seu pai te amamos muito, e quando você nascer sera mais amado ainda!**

**Sessh: Com certeza meu amor. – Disse Sesshoumaru abraçando Kagome e dando um beijo em sua testa.**

**Kag: Desde quando esta aqui? Perguntou curiosa porque estava distraída e não o viu entrar.**

**Sess: Cheguei agora pouco... eu te amo tanto Kagome, enquanto você estiver ao meu lado e nossos filhos serei o homem mais feliz e realizado de todo o mundo. – Disse dando um selinho nela.**

**Kag: Eu também sou realizada com você ao meu lado e nosso filhote. – retribuindo o beijo.**

**Enquanto isso no StandBookCoffe**

**Inu: Cheguei Kouga!**

**Kouga: Mais que demora kah!**

**Inu: Ah para de reclamar e desembucha logo o que tem de tao importante que me fez acordar cedo?**

**Kouga: Tenho uma proposta a fazer e creio que você concordara!**

**Inu: ihhhh ta querendo me pedir em casamento é rapaz? Não curto essa não. Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Rindo euforicamente Inuyasha fala sarcasticamente.**

**Kouga: Não vim para brincadeiras. Naraku me enviou aqui para um acordo, digamos um plano entre nós.**

**Inu: E que tal acordo seria esse?**

**Kouga: É sobre Sesshoumaru e sua ex, a Kagome.**

**Inu: Bom não quero me meter em problemas, mas de que benefícios estamos falando?**

**Kouga: Digamos que se Sesshoumaru morrer você sera o único herdeiro das Empresas Taishou e poderá ter Kagome de volta em seus braços se nos ajudar. Entao o que me diz?**

**Inu: Hum...Realmente um futuro tentador vamos conversar mais sobre isso!**

**De volta a casa de Sesshoumaru**

**Sessh: Esta pronta amor?**

**Kag: Sim podemos ir. Amor não vai mesmo me contar a onde vamos?**

**Sessh: Surpresa Kah.**

**Kag: Ahhh kkkkkk okay**

**Entao assim se iniciou a viagem deles.**

**Pensamentos Sesshoumaru**

**Nunca a via levado ninguém ate aquele local. Nem pensei que um dia levaria alguém, e agora aqui estou eu, me apaixonei por uma humana, a amo e não me arrependo de nada e ainda terei um filho com essa extraordinária mulher, minha mulher!**

**Em um quarto luxuoso de hotel nada mais nada menos do que Naraku e Kagura**

**Naraku: Você sabe que nossa relação e so carnal né Kagura?**

**Kagura: É claro Naraku, ate porque não tenho intenção de me apaixonar por você hahaha**

**Naraku: Vamos logo aonde queremos. Disse com um sorriso malicioso**

**Naraku segurou Kagura pelo pescoço empurrando-a ate a parede, e assim começou a deslizar sua boca ate o pescoço dando um chupão e em seguida uma mordida enquanto seus dedos passeavam pelo corpo dessa mulher, que era uma tentação, mas que não valia nada a não ser, ser usada. Kagura estava adorando a "brincadeirinha" com Naraku, passava as mãos pelo blusão ate arrancar e deixa-lo sem camisa, passando suas mãos pelo corpo escultural dele e se livrando da parede inverte as posições e com Naraku na parede começa a desamarar as calças dele e tirando sua roupa de baixo.**

**Kagura: Hum, bela visão meu caro sócio. Nada mal haha**

**Naraku: Fale menos e faça mais Bitch. – Com um sorrisinho safado de canto e com a voz rouca sexy.**

**Kagura se abaixou e começou a fazer seu "servicinho". Ela mantinha sua boca ocupada fazendo alguns movimentos com o membro de Naraku em sua boca. Naraku não resistia e afarva muito, quando percebeu que ele também precisava desfrutar dessa mulher e lhe ensinar o prazer a puxou pelos cabelos lançando um beijo quente e avassalador.**

**Caindo por cima de Kagura no tapete do quarto ele começou a descer os beijos com leves mordiscadas pelo pescoço abaixo, desamarrou seu espartilho e com sua força rasgou a blusa dela, deixando sua pele mais amostra e a seus seios melhores de serem vistos menos por causa do sutiã, mas isso não foi nenhum problema, em segundos ele o arrancou e começou a chupar um enquanto sua mão ocupava o outro fazendo movimentos circulares e apertos fortes e depois de alguns minutos mudou-se para o esquerdo e a mao para o direito. Kagura já estava sucumbida ao prazer...Ela já não conseguia manter um raciocínio completo, esse homem sabe fazer um bom trabalho. E usava suas mãos para arranha-lo ferozmente em suas costas e cravando seu desejo em seus braços.**

**Kagura: Ahhh continue... disse gemendo baixinho**

**Naraku: Hmm! Pontos fracos Kagura? Haha**

**Kagura: Iguais aos seus... disse afardando de prazer e deixando Naraku doido para transar com ela e fazer tudo o que deseja.**

**Naraku continou e logo arrancou a saia dela também e deixou seus brinquedinhos e foi para outro...Essa noite será de enorme prazer para ambos...Naraku pegou Kagura no colo e a levou para cama e nisso continuaram por todo o dia frio de chuva...**

**Era inicio da noite e Inuyasha estava pensando na proposta oferecida por Kouga no café.**

**Pensamentos Inuyasha**

**Eu realmente quero a empresa para mim e odeio Sesshoumaru, ainda mais por estar com a Kagome e pelo filho que vão ter... Mas se eu seguir o plano terei tudo e Kagome voltara para mim e criaremos esse filho como meu... Sim é isso!**

**Discando o numero de Kouga, Inuyasha ira aceitar a proposta...**

**Inu: Kouga?**

**Kouga: Sim. Pelo visto esta disposto a nos ajudar né Inuyasha?**

**Inu: Com certeza**

**Kouga: Depois te contato passando o local para todos nos vermos e armamos tudo hahaha**

**Inu: OK. Irei desligar**

**Com isso esta validada a proposta e o plano deles contra Sesshoumaru e Kagome começaram a serem postos em pratica.**

**Sessoumaru e Kagome estavam perto do destino para onde Sesshoumaru queria tanto que Kagome conhece-se ao seu lado.**

**Sesshoumaru observava Kagome descansar e via a noite chegar pela estrada. Foi quando viu o nome de sua propriedade e assim chamou Kagome para acordar e colocar uma venda nela.**

**Kag: Amor precisa mesmo disso? Rsrs**

**Sessh: Sim quero tudo como uma surpresa. Disse animado.**

**Com isso prosseguiu e em 5 minutos chegou a um lindo lugar, era como um paraíso, que foi passado de geração a geração das famílias Taisho, mas que seus pais não frequentavam e ele pediu para ele de presente desde pequeno já que Inuyasha nunca se importara com natureza.**

**Parando o carro Sesshoumaru pediu para Kagome esperar que ele iria pega-la. Abrindo a porta do carro e a pegando pelo colo, ele fecha a porta e anda um pouco com ela e coloca em pé e avisa que chegaram mas que ainda faltava o lugar preferido dele.**

**Sessh: Irei tirar a venda meu anjo.**

**Kag: Okay amor.**

**Pensamentos Kagome**

**Aonde sera que Sesshoumaru me trouxe e que ele quer me mostrar, com certeza amarei já que é tao importante para meu amor e sera para nosso filho.**

**Sesshoumaru desamara a venda e fala pra Kagome abrir os olhos.**

**Kagome começa a chorar de emoção com o lugar que era perfeito ainda mais com o cair da noite e pequenas gotas de chuva.**

**Kag: Meu amor és Magnifico – diz amando tudo**

**Sessh: Que bom meu anjo.**

**Ele a tinha a levado para uma floresta de arvores de diferentes tipos mais a principal era as sakuras que enfeitavam o chão com suas pétalas cor de rosa e vermelhas. Havia uma casa no meio disso tudo e varias trilhas pela floresta que mal sabia a levaria para um encantador lago que beirava por toda a terra de Sesshoumaru em meio a floresta.**

**Sessh: Anjo te carregarei em meus braços e usarei minha velocidade de youkai ate porque você não pode se cansar muito!**

**Kagome afirmou positivamente com a cabeça.**

**E assim ele fez e em uns minutos Kagome ficou vislumbrada com aquela vista...Havia um píer que levava ao centro do lago aonde tinha um grande espaços feito de madeiras que sustentava o teto de madeira também e as laterais também. Havias alguns bancos de madeira acolchoados e ali Sesshoumaru a levou e ele com seu celular pois uma musica e os dois começaram a dançar lentamente em meio aquele paraíso, ao som da chuva da brisa que vinha e balançava as arvores e via a dança das flores cair e lentamente ir ao chão.**

**Para Kagome aquilo tudo era demais, era perfeito, estar ali, com o homem que ama e a natureza era um dos melhores dias de sua vida.**

**Sessh: Gostou meu amor? – disse curioso**

**Kag: Simplesmente um dos melhores dias da minha vida ao seu lado. Eu te Amo mais que tudo Sesshoumaru e obrigada por me proporcionar ser a primeira a te conhecer tao profundo e seu lugar favorito e que virou o meu também. Amei tudo.**

**Sessh: Que bom que amou meu amor!**

**E assim continuaram a dança por horas ali e conversando sobre tudo ate agora e o que viria e seria o casamento e sua família.**

**Nota Da Autora Luana(Eu)**

**Pessoal eu voltei a escrever...Sinceramente nesses dois anos aconteceram tantas coisas que me fizeram quase desistir da vida e eu fiquei muito mal, passei por duas depressões, mas continuo aqui. Peço desculpas por não avisar nada e deixar a historia assim mas não tinha mais inspiração e quando comecei tinha 13 anos e fiz 14 e hoje estou a 11 dias dos meus 16 anos. Realmente foram dois anos muito difíceis, dolorosos, e com isso ganhei mais maturidade e consciência de que as pessoas são muito cruéis que temos que sempre ter cuidado e andar com 1 pé atrás...Ainda mais o que mais amamos que nos decepcionam realmente. Bom pensei sempre em voltar mas não conseguia, mas depois de re-ler os comentários de vocês tive força e inspiração para continuar essa paixão por essa fanfic e relembrar meus sentimentos do inicio quando comecei a escrever. Bom peço de desculpas e agradeço a vocês e os Amoo muito! 3**


End file.
